


Sea Pancakes

by greatveiledbear



Category: Buttons on a Coat - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Devon Mallory, Devon from Buttons on a Coat, Fluff, M/M, Micah Ellis, Micah from Buttons on a Coat, These two cuties belong to Greymichaela, and they are awesome, nothing but fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/pseuds/greatveiledbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Micah has a bad day and Devon gives him a present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fanfiction of Buttons on a Coat by Greymichaela, which hasn't actually been published yet. It started out as a Sabriel on this website but got taken down for publication. Micah used to be Gabriel and Devon used to be Sam, but they're really their own characters and belong to Greymichaela, who is awesome. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm also at greatveiledbear.tumblr.com. Come say hi! :D

Micah loved his job, he really did. But some days were hell. 

First, there was the apron incident. The kitchen floor was slightly higher than the restaurant floor, and while most of the staff knew this, Micah’s restaurant had one new waitress. Her name was Rebecca, and she was carrying a tray full of half-eaten food when she tripped over the ledge. Micah turned as the tray went flying, and a second later he was covered in chickpea daal, raita, and lamb curry. 

“Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry,” Rebecca gasped as Micah froze. He tried desperately not to think about the fact that the food had _other peoples’ germs_ in it, but it was too late. He shuddered as curry sauce trickled down his forehead and ran for the sink.

By the time he had cleaned himself up, he was several orders behind and had to rush to make it up. It didn’t help that one woman sent back her pork vindaloo _twice_ because it was too spicy, forcing Micah to remake it both times. Pork vindaloo was marked as one of the spiciest items on the menu, and Micah’s patience wore thin. When the woman’s party departed, they left Rebecca in tears. She was their server and instead of a tip, they left a card advising her to find Jesus Christ. The card worsened Micah’s mood, and he emailed Celeste with instructions to never book another church function if she could help it. 

So he really wasn’t in the best of spirits when he walked into his apartment and made a bee-line for the shower, and he wasn’t expecting Devon to ambush him with a hug halfway there.

“Hey, you,” said Devon, pressing his nose into Micah’s hair. “You smell good.”

Micah squirmed. “Devon, let go.”

Devon released him and stepped back, confused. “Are you okay?”

“I had a shitty day, and I…” Micah sighed. He couldn’t snap at Devon. “Just let me take a shower, okay?”

“Okay.” Devon leaned over and brushed his lips against Micah’s forehead. “I’ll be here when you get out. And I have something that might make you feel better.”

 

Micah felt much, much better when he got out of the shower. He’d finally gotten the curry out of his hair and the hot water had washed away some of the stress. He pulled on a soft T-shirt and sweatpants and found Devon reading on the couch. 

“Hey,” said Micah. He hesitated and sat down on the other end of the couch.

“Hey. Feeling better?”

Micah nodded and Devon opened his arms. Micah scooted into them, burrowing into his fiancé’s shoulder. Devon rubbed his back and they sat in silence for a few minutes as the last of the stress drained away.

“Sorry I snapped,” mumbled Micah.

“No worries. I understand.” Devon kissed his forehead. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not right now. I’m just happy to be home.” Micah snuggled in, Devon’s heartbeat steady under his ear. 

“Oh, I have something for you.” Devon shift and Micah whined in protest as he sat up and picked up a box off the floor. He handed it over and Micah shook it gently. It didn’t make any sound.

“What is it?”

Devon grinned. “Open it and see.”

Micah carefully undid the bow on the top and lifted the lid off the box. Two plushies sat inside, nestled in tissue paper. They were absolutely adorable, and they looked like…

“Are those… _pancake manta rays?_ ”

“Do you like them?” 

“Oh my God.” Micah laughed incredulously. The pancake manta rays were fleecy and soft, with black eyes and adorable tiny smiles and pink spots on their cheeks. They were a golden brown, and each had two pats of butter sewn like a bow on its head. He pressed one of them to his face and laughed again. “This is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen! Where did you get them?”

Devon’s smile lit up his whole face. He shrugged. “One of my customers sells them online, and I couldn’t resist.”

Micah tackled him in a hug, the pancake manta rays sandwiched between them, and Devon laughed. He caught Micah’s face in his huge, warm hands and kissed him gently. Micah let his eyes drift closed as he kissed back. 

“I’m going to think of you every time I see them,” he murmured, running his thumb over Devon’s collarbone. “Taking me to the aquarium, and vanilla pancakes…is that why you bought them?”

Devon smiled. “Maybe.”

“Best. Present. _Ever_ ,” said Micah, nuzzling his neck.

Devon chuckled, his eyebrows raised. “Really?”

Micah remembered the vibrator and hesitated. “Well,” he admitted, “maybe a close second.”

Devon laughed and pulled him close and Micah burrowed in, hugging the pancake manta rays between them. “God, I love you.”

“Well, that works out nicely, because I love you too.” Devon stroked his hand over Micah’s hair and Micah closed his eyes, letting contentment wash over him. This was exactly where he was meant to be.


End file.
